LayED Cerulean the Insufferable (PC)
* Name: Cerulean T'K'Nchtlkt aka Cerulean The Insufferable ** Note: He believes that "Insufferable" means "one who does not suffer" * Race: T'skrang Pale One * Discipline: Ba'ru-C'li Current Money: 1,307 SP Current Legend Points: (See Log) Initial Character Build = Character Info = Physical Description Cerulean T'K'Nchtlkt (pronounced Suh-roo-lee-uhn Tick-nick-lick) is of above average build for a Pale One T'skrang standing a little under 6 feet tall with a tail of roughly the same length. His skin is a very light blue with dark blue highlights on the extremities. He bears many scars, each of which have been given names and dubious origin stories. Motivations, and Fears Like most Ba'ru-C'li, Cerulean seeks to improve his own power first and foremost. Of secondary importance would be spreading the word of the superiority of the T'skrang. A close third is seeking personal fame and glory, especially amongst the T'skrang. His fears include fading into obscurity, being labeled as an honorless coward, and spiders. Moral Code Best summed up by the concept of "J'teb ba'thla", the state of being that all Ba'ru-C'li strive to attain. Literally translated as "I am filled with honor" this describes both perfect physical prowess, mastery of one's skills, and possessing an overwhelming sense of self satisfaction. Ba'ru-C'li derive this satisfaction from the admiration of their equals and especially by that of their superiors. Anything that undercuts this (insults, taunts, etc) must therefore be met with equivalent words, action, or force. He will never attack a clearly weaker or otherwise unworthy opponent since there is no honor in the easily defeated (Horrors excluded). Neither is there honor in fighting an overwhelmingly powerful enemy since as the inferior in this situation it is dishonorable to the enemy to provide so poor an opponent*. Dying for one's cause is also not honorable except in special circumstances. A formal challenge from a worthy opponent cannot be refused since this would lower him in the eyes of others. * Some T'skrang mistake this concept for cowardliness. History Born and raised underground in caves near the Scytha Mountains, Cerulean had a fairly violent childhood. His clan had strict rules regarding the behavior of children and expectations that they would follow the code of the Ba'ru C'li, and nothing pleased Cerulean more than this. He sought the great power that the Way of the Dragon could grant to an honorable T'skrang. The ideal of T'skrang superiority was drilled into him and he accepted it without question. After his apprenticeship ended, he continued training as a warrior so he could join his brothers and father in fighting the horrors that came on occasion from the near by mountains and attacked his village. Once he was of sufficient age and experience, he was allowed to join them. His fellow warriors (save one) all said that he was one of the most skilled they had seen in a long time. However his long time rival, K'stano the Bold, did not care to be outdone by Cerulean and challenged him to one-on-one combat. Cerulean refused on the grounds that he considered K'stano to be reacting out of jealousy rather than of honor which K'stano denied. When K'stano revealed that Cerulean had refused his challenge, the village shunned him and exiled him to the far west. In order to recover his honor and abilities, Cerulean was required to receive forgiveness from 1000 T'skrang. Only then would The Great Dragon forgive Cerulean and restore his honor. After a year of traveling to Jariss, Cerulean spent the next three years seeking out T'skrang from whom he could receive forgiveness. After finally receiving his 1000th forgiveness The Great Dragon restored Cerulean's powers. = Stats = Attributes * Dex: 19 (Raised Once) ** Step: 8 * Str: 16 (Raised Twice) ** Step: 7 * Tou: 14 ** Step: 6 * Per: 13 ** Step: 6 * Wil: 11 ** Step: 5 * Cha: 12 ** Step: 5 Combat Steps * Unarmed Damage: 7 * Initiative: 8 - 1(Esparga Cloak, when stacked) * Physical Def: 10 + 5(Group Pattern) + 2(Circle 6) * Spell Def: 7 + 5(Group Pattern) * Social Def: 7 * Mystic Armor: 7 (Willpower + Crimsonwhite + Espagra-Scale Cloak) * Physical Armor: 18 (Crimsonwhite + Espagra-Scale Cloak) Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold: 10 + 5(Group Pattern) * Recovery Tests: 3 per day * Durability Points: 6/5 * Death Rating: 78 + 30(Group Pattern - Durability) * Unconsciousness Rating: 63 + 25(Group Pattern - Durability) * Permanent Damage: 10 ** Blood Knuckles - 2 ** Wall Walk - 1 ** Blood Oath - 1 ** Crimsonwhite - 4 ** Group Pattern - 2 Karma * Current Karma: 25 * Karma Maximum: 25 * Karma Die: d6 * Legend Point cost: 5 LP * May spend 1 Karma on any Dex test (Circle 5) * May spend 1 Karma on any Unarmed Combat Damage Test (Circle 7) = Talents = Core Talents: * Durability: 8 + 5(Group Pattern) * Karma Ritual: 5 Discipline Talents: * Circle 1 - 4 ** Avoid Blow (DEX): 8 + 8 ** Blend In (CHA): 7 + 5 ** Detect Trap (PER): 7 + 6 ** Silent Walk (DEX): 7 + 8 ** Thread Weaving (PER): 7 + 6 ** Trap Initiative (DEX): 7 + 8 ** Unarmed Combat(DEX) : 8 + 8 + 1(Blood Oath) + 5(Group Pattern) + 3(Ring of Accuracy) * Circle 5 - 8 ** Disarm Trap (DEX) 7 + 8 ** Sense Danger (PER): 7 + 6 ** Swift Kick (DEX): 8 + 8 * Circle 9 - 12 * Circle 13 - 15 Optional Talents: * Circle 1 - 4 ** Acrobatic Strike (DEX): 5 + 8 ** Disguise Self (PER): 5 + 6 ** Navigation (PER): 4 + 6 ** Lizard Leap (STR): 3 + 6 ** Lock Picking (DEX): 6 + 8 ** Sprint (DEX): 4 + 8 ** Swimming (STR): 4 + 6 ** Throwing Weapons (DEX): 7 + 8 + 3(Ring of Accuracy) * Circle 5 - 8 ** Claw Shape (STR): 7 + 7 ** Lock Sense (PER): 2 + 6 ** Wound Balance (STR): 3 + 6 * Circle 9 - 12 * Circle 13 - 15 = Skills = Knowledge: * Dragons of the Fourth World: 1 * Horror Lore: 2 Artisan: Epic Poetry: 2 Languages: * Speak Language: 2 ** Native: Hurgh-jat (Dark Tounge, a T'skrang dialect) ** Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** T'skrang Other: * Haggle: 2 * Streetwise: 1 = Threads = * 0 of 7 "slots" open ** Group Pattern - Rank 5 of 5 *** +5 to Physical Defense *** +5 to Unarmed Combat *** +5 to Durability *** +5 to Wound Threshold *** +5 to Spell Defense ** Jack Jack - Rank 5 of 7 **Crimsonwhite - Rank 4 of 4 **Dizzy's Magic Vial - Rank 3 of 4 ** Ring of Accuracy - Rank 4 of 4 (+3 to Ranged/Close Combat; +2 Damage) ** Special Lightning-Bolt Earrings - Rank 5 of 6 (+5 to Dex-only Tests, 3 strain for +3 to any Dex. test, 3 strain for +3 to Spell Defense against "visible" combat spells) ** Astral Sextant - Rank 3 of 5 = Gear = * CARE Package (Complimentary Adventurer's Required Equipment) ** Adventurer’s Kit (backpack, bedroll, flint & steel, torch, waterskin, large sack) ** Artisan Tools (T'skrang rhyming dictionary, quality parchment, writing ink, and quills) ** Tail Weapon (short sword, size 2) ** Traveler’s Garb (soft boots, shirt, belt, robe or breeches, traveler’s cloak) ** Trail Rations (1 week) * Weapons ** 9 Throwing Daggers ** Tail Weapon ("Best Quality" short sword, size 2; Thrice Forged +3) ** JackJack Spike Bomb - Damage: WIL + 9 (Area Effect), Range 2/16/26/30 * Armor - Physical/Mystic Rating, Initiative Penalty ** Hardened Leather Armor (T'skrang Adapted) - 5/0, 1 ** Espagra-scale Cloak - (Thrice Forged +3/+0) 6/1, 1 (only when stacked) ** Crimsonwhite (Thread Rank: 4, 5x Forged +5/+0) - 12/5, 0 * Blood Charms ** Blood Knuckles (Hands) +7 (5x Forged) * Misc. Thread Items ** Ring of Accuracy - +3 Close Combat Tests, +2 Damage ** Lighting-Bolt Earrings - +5 to Dex-only Tests, 3 strain for +3 to any Dex. test, 3 strain for +3 to Spell Defense against "visible" combat spells * Magic Items ** Huntsman's Boots ** Medium Light Quartz ** Cloaksense Brooch ** Fire Starter ** Firefly Chalk ** 1 Healing Potions ** 0 Salves of Closure * Other Gear ** Tent ** Iron Pot ** Healing Kit ** 6 yards rope ** Navigation Charts ** Map Case ** Whistle ** Thieves Tools ** 2 small sacks ** 10 Sparkle Rings (A ring which contains a small crystal that shimmers and sparkles when exposed to sunlight. A T'skrang novelty item 20 silver.) = Legend Point Log = Cerulean Legend Point Log = Journals = When Dizzy Met Cerulean A short poem on the story thus far... Cerulean's Musings Lessons Learned Poem the Second